


Five Months

by Lilbug121



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Genital Piercing, Kaikaina's ridiculous flexibility, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Trans Character, Trans Tucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbug121/pseuds/Lilbug121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaikaina and Tucker convince Wash to go through with getting a Frenum piercing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Months

Wash’s lovers told him that they just wanted what was best for him. “What was best for him” according to them was apparently “way more sex than someone his age should probably be having”. Not that he was complaining. It also meant getting Wash to do more nice things for himself, like actually sleeping more than two hours a night and not subsisting on coffee and multivitamins. Which was also usually a good thing. Usually.

“You’d look pretty good with a Frenum piercing though, you can’t deny that.”

“Kai, for the last time, I am not getting my dick pierced.”

“C’mon Wash, you literally just said that you wanted one!” Tucker huffed.

“I said I wanted one _in theory_. Not in real life. I don’t like needles. Now stop bringing it up.” He rolled over to make his point, which was less effective than he would have liked because it just made him go from facing Kaikaina to facing Tucker. He considered facing the ceiling, but he didn’t like sleeping on his back, which left him with no other choice.

“I’ll convince you.” Kai whispered, pressing her face to Wash’s back and tangling her arms with Tucker’s around him.

“What scares me is I believe you”

“Then you’re learning.”

It takes her and Tucker about two weeks to get him to even consider it seriously, but he does eventually go through with it. It’s less of a personal victory for Tucker and Kai than it is a victory for all of them (because he really did want one, and he really does not like needles).

“I’m not having sex until it heals. Not taking chances, it was hard enough to go through with getting it to begin with.”

He thinks it will be harder on them than him. He was wrong, and from the moment Kai and Tucker share that look he knows it.

5 months. 5 months of “walking in” on Kai and Tucker masturbating and having sex, of being rutted against in bed, of merciless teasing that he won’t let himself do anything about because he refuses to take chances with the new piercing. And if he asked they might stop, but he’s pretty sure he doesn’t want to ask and he knows he couldn’t make himself.

Tucker circles that date on the calendar and at some point Kai draws a small but surprisingly detailed dick on the date, despite Wash’s insistence that “4 to 6 months” was a suggested minimum and it was all based on listening to his body, but he quickly realizes that if he did listen to his body he’d already be having sex.

 And 5 months comes, and Wash is practically jumped when he comes home from work. Greeted at the door by his half-naked partners who have been clearly just been _at least_  making out, and he feels like he can’t get undressed fast enough even with two eager people helping. A trail of clothing is left behind them, and he’s already growing hard at the prospect of sex after so much teasing and abstinence and cumming in his pants while he eats one of them out.

“Jeeze, you’re eager.” Tucker comments, laughing.

“Your fault.” Wash grunts, rubbing himself against him any way he can.

“You’re the one who insisted on waiting.” Kai points out. “We just made you regret that decision.”

“I’m getting you back for that, by the way.”

“Tonight?” she asks. Wash shakes his head.

“I know you, you’ve been planning something.  Go for it.”

Kaikaina grins. “You heard the man, Tuck. Go for it.”

“Gladly.” Tucker already had Wash near a wall, and he pins the man’s hands above his head. A knee goes between his legs, and he feels no shame in rutting against it. The piercing drags against Tucker’s skin and pulls, and Wash practically collapses. His knees buckle at the new sensation, especially combined with being so aroused and so long denied. His moans are swallowed up by Tucker’s mouth, biting gently on his lower lip and stopping just short of drawing blood. Kaikaina seems to just watch for a while, enjoying the show.

“Alright guys, my turn.”

Wash realizes that they’re both in charge tonight, and he’s happy with that thought. He feels like he could use that dynamic tonight, one of their many. “Revenge” can wait.

She clips a collar on him, and his cock twitches eagerly. She tugs the leash and sucks the head of his cock, and he thinks it’s the best thing he’s ever felt until she tugs on the piercing. Then she takes the rest of him in her mouth, flicking the piercing up and down with her tongue and no, _that’s_  the best thing he’s ever felt. So good, in fact, that he can’t help but give into the pooling heat of his groin and let himself cum. Kai seems undeterred, sucking a little longer before pulling off and taking him in her hand. She thumbs the piercing almost absentmindedly, and his dick doesn’t have a chance to even consider going soft.

“Glad you got the piercing?”

“Yes” he breathes, unable to stop bucking slightly into her hand. “God yes.”

Tucker pulls him down into their bed, kissing him hard with bruised lips and dragging a length of fabric across his stomach. Wash knows where it’s going immediately, and Tucker ties his hands loosely behind his back. He could get out of it in seconds if he needed to, it’s a sloppy knot and he has more than enough training, but he does not need to. He doesn’t even want to, and that used to scare him a little but it’s more of a comfort now.

Kai kisses him and Tucker, their lips parting a little to let her in. They both reach down to tease his cock, ghosting over it lightly and tugging occasionally. They play with the piercing even more, and Wash bucks and moans into their touches. Tucker pulls away and Kai follows suit, and Wash whines at the loss of contact. Kaikaina distracts him quickly though, with the distinctive “click” of the bottle of lube. He grips the sheets behind him tightly while she enters him with one finger, stretching him out slowly. She drags the nails of her other hand down his chest and he bucks his hips at the sting, groaning loudly.

Tucker returns (when did he even leave, Wash thinks for just a second) with the reason for the lube. A double-ended strapon sits on his hips, his end inside of him and slathering lube on the other end. Kaikaina sits on his cock first, moaning with Wash as the piercing slides against the inside of her. Tucker slides the strapon inside of Wash just after Kai got herself situated, and Wash groans at the double stimulation. Tucker pulls out almost all the way, and at the same time Kai lifts herself up from his cock. With a smirk, they both crash down at the same time, and Wash arches off their bed with a cry. He’s past words at this point, especially with Kai pulling on his leash again, which he’s going to regret later because they already get weird looks from their neighbors and more questions than he’d like to deal with so he tries to keep them from hearing (which inevitably fails because Kai and Tucker have the exact opposite goals). Tucker sucks and bites at Kai’s neck and reaches around to get at her clit. She makes a noise of approval and rolls her hips down harder, both into Wash’s cock and Tucker’s hand.

As Tucker pounds harder into Wash the other end of the strapon pounds into him. He groans loudly, thrusting faster and shallower as he brings himself to a shuddering orgasm. Kai contorts herself (and fuck that woman is flexible) to face Tucker without taking out Wash’s dick, which involved her putting her foot almost  behind her head as if it were nothing. She kisses Tucker and grabs his hips and keeps him thrusting into Wash, and Tucker arches his back and groans into her mouth. Wash thrusts up into Kai and grabs at the sheets and closes his eyes, and at the same time Tucker plays with her clit again. She bites her lip and moans, squeezing Wash tightly as she cums. Wash, already close, arches impossibly and moans loudly as he cums for the second time.

Kai bites her lip, trying not to laugh and failing horribly.

“What’s so funny?”

“Pffft, the neighbors are banging on the wall again.”

Wash, though a little out of it, opened his eyes quickly. “What? They’re-we need to-they already think-oh god, fuck” Tucker silenced him with a few deep, well placed thrusts. He was softening at this point, stamina only holding out so much ( _You’re in your thirties,_  he thought, _you aren’t_ that  _old_ ).

Kai moaned exaggeratedly for the neighbor’s benefit before Tucker playfully whacked her arm lightly.

“Sometimes I just do that while I’m watching TV to mess with them.” She admitted, laughing. She was already standing up, and Tucker pulled the strapon out of Wash and stood up too. Kai dropped to her knees to help him take it off, and decided that while she was already down there she might as well and took his clit into her mouth. She swirled it lightly with her tongue and sticks her fingers inside of him, gently fingering him.

Wash knows he could speak up and get untied, but decides it would be easier to just slip out of the bonds himself (which was easy because the fabric was smooth and the knot was half-untied anyways from all his writhing). He observes his partners for a moment before getting up and joining them, motioning for Kaikaina to spread her legs a little. He lays on his stomach and licks and sucks at her and she groans and Tucker moans at the vibrations it causes and Kai cums again from Wash’s mouth. So, he joins her under Tucker and replaces her fingers with his tongue and Tucker’s moans turn breathy and he orgasms quietly, legs shaking.

“I missed having sex with you” Kai told Wash as they lay in bed together.

“Me too” added Tucker.

“Yeah, well, you didn’t exactly make it easy on me.”

“Since when have either of us made something in your life easier?” Tucker asked, laughing.

Wash sighed. “I ask myself the same thing every day.” Still, he was smiling as he said it.


End file.
